


Where was I?...Oh, yeah...

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2016 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring John, Crack, Drunk Sherlock, M/M, Nothing but crack, Towel Day 2016, a preponderance of lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There was once a point to this story, but it has temporarily escaped the chronicler’s mind.” - Douglas Adams</p><p>Also inspired by a certain British actor with the funny name who likes to wear a denim blue shirt out in public...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where was I?...Oh, yeah...

"I should've known...oooof...there was a reason you didn't join me for pints with Greg...ughhheth...have you put on weight recently?"

"Hmmmmm? Oh, Jawwwwn....Where was I?...Oh, yeah...it wathh my last actual nine. It was perfect...juthhht perfect. Oh, we're home."

"Yes, we're home. I'm going to help you take off your coat..."

"I'm fine, Jawwwn. Why is the floor lava, Jawwwwwwn?"

"Sherlock, tell me about your 'last bloody nine.' I was listening."

"You were? Of course you were, that's one of the numeroutttthhh things I love about you."

"Shoes, I'm going to untie your shoes, be still, love."

"I am, Jawn, it's the floor, not me...My last nine...never tholv-, damnit, solved it...I was twenty, 1-2-3, three, twenty-three, John. I was convinthhed it was the husband. Had to be, only thing that made thenthe...stupid lisp..sense."

"Step out...other foot...you can put it down now. Did the husband have an alibi?" John was undoing Sherlock's bespoke trousers, when the slightly tilting detective looked down at him.

"Whose husband?"

John helped Sherlock step out of his trousers, leaving him in his bright yellow silk bee pants. He stood and sighed.

"The murder victim? Your nine, you never solved it?"

"Oh...him. Never liked him, looked too much like Anderthhon..blechhh...uh oh, Jawwwn, I have to get to the -" he covered his mouth and bolted for the loo.

He barely made it to the toilet, when he remembered why he never drank. "Oh...John. Never let me go drinking with you and Greg again."

"Who?"

"Lestrade? You know, the 'not his division' guy? Likes Molly but doesn't want to get 'involved'...we are though, aren't we, John? Involved?"

John smiled at Sherlock who was leaning against the wall, in his bee pants and his blue denim shirt. He hadn't known he had anything so plebeian in his wardrobe, but he looked gorgeous in it.

"John?"

"Yes, Sherlock, we are definitely involved, up to our necks I believe. I think it's time to get you in bed, or do you want to wash the local out of your hair? I could help if you want?"

"Would you mind, I hate the smell of pub first thing in the morning, and second thing in the morning...you know, you have lovely eyes...I was telling you a thhtory...right?"

"Let's save it for tomorrow, yeah?"

"Okay. I love you, Jawn. You are sooo nice to me..."

"Right. love you too, you git, now let's get that shirt off of you -"


End file.
